In various scenarios, a user may approach a computing device, such as a personal or work computer, a tablet, and/or the like, running a secure Internet browser, and be required to provide user credentials to access one or more functions through the secure Internet browser. User credentials may comprise one or more values identifying and authenticating the user, using any of a variety of authentication technologies and interaction flows. Traditional authentication approaches may be time-consuming or error-prone, may require the user to remember credentials, may be susceptible to insecure credentials management by the user, and/or may be susceptible to third-party interception or appropriation and potential subsequent unauthorized use.